The field of the present invention relates to packaging for computers, computer systems and multimedia devices, and more particularly, to a computer package for holding an entire computer system including a monitor, computer case and a printer. The present invention also relates to a method of packaging an entire computer system into a single box. In addition, the present invention relates to a method of shipping complete computer systems on standardized pallets. The present invention also relates to a point-of-purchase display in which the entire computer system is displayed and a box is located near the displayed computer system that contains the entire computer system.
In the past, many approaches have been used for the storing and transportation of computer systems. A computer system includes, for example, a computer case, a monitor and a printer. The computer case would include a processor and could be either a horizontal case or a vertically extending tower case. Other components which form a computer system include a keyboard, a monitor base and cables to connect the various components, which form the computer system.
One approach for shipping and transporting computer systems is to separately box each of the monitor, printer and computer case separately. This frequently occurs when the monitor, printer and computer case including a microprocessor are manufactured by different companies. Another approach is to combine three separate boxes, one for the computer case, another for the monitor and still another for the printer into a single box. Another approach is to box a portion of the computer system including the computer monitor and computer case into one box and the computer printer is in a completely separate box.
Each of the previously mentioned approaches has significant commercial drawbacks. The first approach, requires at least three boxes, adding to cost of the container package, weight of the container package, and overall shipping cost. The overall shipping cost is affected by the volume and weight of the container packages. The second approach has similar drawbacks in that there are significant costs for packaging, excess weight and shipping costs. The third approach also has significant cost and weight penalties. Further, all of the above-mentioned approaches have an adverse environmental impact because there is additional packaging that needs to be disposed of after the computer system is unpacked.
It should be appreciated that an unmet need exists in the art for a container package for packaging an entire computer system which is minimum in size, weight, cost and is environmentally friendly.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a container package for an entire computer system including a monitor, a printer and a computer case.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the overall dimensions including height, width and depth of a container package for an entire computer system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an environmentally friendly container package for an entire computer system.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the weight of the container packages used for shipping an entire computer system.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the shipping costs associated with shipping an entire computer system.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a container package that can be used at a point-of-purchase display to entice a customer to purchase an entire computer system from the same manufacturer.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a container package on to which eight container packages can be placed on a single standard pallet.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a single container package for packing a plurality of electronic devices such as multimedia devices.
The present invention is directed to a container package for an entire computer system. The entire computer system includes at least a computer monitor, a computer case, and a computer printer. The computer case includes a processor and the computer case can be either a horizontal or a tower type case. Advantageously, the present invention provides a container package in which the computer case, monitor and computer printer can all be placed into a single box for shipment and display purposes. The present invention provides a low cost solution for both shipping and for point of display purchase. This environmentally friendly solution reduces the amount of waste that needs to be disposed of after, the computer system is unpacked. Further, the present invention makes it more likely that a potential customer will purchase a computer monitor, computer case and computer printer from the same manufacturer.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a container package for holding an entire computer system including a monitor, a computer case and a printer. A first foam insert has a flat bottom surface and a formed upper surface matched to the shape of a portion of the monitor and a portion of the computer case. A second foam insert has a formed lower surface matched to the shape of another portion of the monitor and another portion of the computer case and a formed upper surface matched to a portion of the printer. A third foam insert has a formed lower surface matched to another portion of the printer and a flat upper surface. A container includes a lower portion and an upper portion. The first foam portion is positionable in a lower portion of the container and an upper portion is positionable over the first foam insert, the second foam insert, the third foam insert and the monitor, the computer case, and the printer.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a method of shipping complete computer systems on standard pallets, wherein each computer system is packaged in an individual container. Each computer system includes a computer case including a processor, a monitor, a printer and accessories. The method includes stacking eight individual containers on the pallet in a 4xc3x972 array with an overall height of the pallet and containers being approximately 53 inches.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a point-of-purchase display, including a complete computer system including a computer case, a monitor and a printer on display to customers. The container package includes a single box including the complete computer system.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a method of packaging heterogeneous electronic devices manufactured on a single production line into a single container. The method includes inserting a first foam insert into a bottom portion of the single container. At least one of the heterogeneous electronic devices is positioned into the first molded foam insert. A second foam insert is placed onto the placed at least one heterogeneous electronic device, At least another one of the heterogeneous electronic devices is positioned onto the second foam insert. A third foam insert is placed onto the another one of the heterogeneous electronic devices. A top portion of the single container is located over the first, second and third foam inserts and the at least one of the another heterogeneous electronic devices.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description thereof are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.